zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Blueberry Muffin/Relationships
This page is comprised of Blueberry Muffin's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Relatives *Sambucus Elderberry (father) *Strawberry Swirl (older sister) *Hammerhoof (husband) *Grapevine (son) *Raspberry Crunch and Blackberry Lime (nephews) *Cranberry Bliss, Sugarberry Shake and Dewberry Drop (nieces) *Treasure Trove (brother-in-law) *Unnamed brother-in-law (formerly) Sambucus Elderberry Sambucus Elderberry is Blueberry's father. As her father was always supportive and encouraging to his daughter's dreams and ambitions, Blueberry was hardworking and dedicated nearly all her time to pursuing her dreams of becoming a baker. Even when she made the decision to leave the family farm, Sambucus continued to support and encourage his daughter. Strawberry Swirl Strawberry Swirl is Blueberry's older sister. While the sisters were close growing up, they had a falling out when Blueberry decided to leave the family farm and pursue her dream of becoming a baker. Strawberry was against the idea, wanting Blueberry to remain on the farm and help their father manage it. The sisters parted on bad terms and did not speak to each other for years until Blueberry returned upon the failure of her business. Though she expected to be turned away, Blueberry was welcomed warmly by her sister. They reconciled with each other without a word over how they parted and instead comforted each other over the failures they both endured while apart. Seeing how hard her sister works, Blueberry tries to utilize her baking and business experience to help earn more profit for the farm while also trying to help take care of her exhausted sister. Grapevine Grapevine is Blueberry's only son with her husband Hammerhoof. Blueberry is very loving and doting to her son, but does not spoil him and has instilled in her son a strong work ethic. She is very supportive of her son's ambitions and desire to help on the family farm, while also encouraging him to take time to enjoy his life with fun and friends. Raspberry Crunch, Blackberry Lime, Cranberry Bliss, Sugarberry Shake and Dewberry Drop Through her older sister, Blueberry has several nephews and nieces. While she regrets not having the chance to have met them earlier due to her falling out with her sister, she eagerly makes up for the lost time by being as doting and loving to her nephews and nieces as she is to her own son. She is particularly close with her nieces Cranberry and Sugarberry, teaching them how to bake. Love interest Hammerhoof Hammerhoof is Blueberry's husband, whom she met after leaving home to pursue her baking dream. He affectionately calls her "Muffin". It was practically love at first sight for the pair and Hammerhoof used his construction skills to build her bakery. They equally loved and supported each other and while the subject was rather tender for Blueberry, Hammerhoof was always in favor of Blueberry reconciling with her sister. After her business failed and they had no other options, Hammerhoof encouraged Blueberry that they should go back to her family farm and start over from her roots. Hammerhoof quickly found a place on the Thicket, utilizing his construction skills and superior strength to help Strawberry work the farm and repair buildings and structures. He is happy to help on his new family's farm and support his wife's baking passion.